Terumi Chiyo
, also known by her real name , is the main character of Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!. Originally from Pandora, she is naive and sweet who will do anything to defeat Alien to take back what they did to her home planet. Chiyo's Pretty Cure alter ego is and her power is based of healing. History General Information Appearance Civilian Cure Cosmos Personality Chiyo has a strong sense of justice, is hardworking and isn't afraid to take up a challenge, even if it means she might lose. However, she can be quite naive and sweet as well as being very awkward at times. She holds deep despair inside of her for the loss of Pandora, her home planet and will do anything to revive it and often cries to herself at night without Star or Seiki realizing. There are times that Chiyo can act immature and girlish which freaks Star out sometimes. Relationships Family Friends Etymology : means either 'bright' or 'shine' which is probably a reference to the theme of the series, stars that can shine brightly. means 'beauty' or 'beautiful'. Together Terumi means either 'Bright Beauty' https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20081124100718AAfqWCf or 'Beautiful Shine' http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Terumi : means 'thousand' while this means 'generations' or 'years' and this means 'world' or 'sparkle'. If written as it means 'Thousand Generations' or 'Thousand Years' and if written as it means 'Thousand Worlds' http://www.behindthename.com/name/chiyo or 'Thousands Sparkles' https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090301205233AA164hS, which is probably a reference to all the stars that sparkle in the night sky. Cure Cosmos means the world or universe regarded as an orderly, harmonious system. Cosmos can also mean order; harmony. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cosmos Pretty Cure Cure Cosmos "The shooting star shining throughout the galaxy! Cure Cosmos!" 銀河全体で輝く流れ星！キュアコスモス！ Ginga zentai de kagayaku nagareboshi! Kyua Kosumosu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chiyo. She controls the power of healing and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Celestial Power!". Her main attack is Sparkle Cosmos. Attacks * is Cure Cosmos' main attack. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Celestial Power!" - Pretty Cure, Celestial Power is the official transformation phrase used by Terumi Chiyo to transform into Cure Cosmos in Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!. Songs Chiyo's voice actor, Nanjō Yoshino, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Itō Kanae, who voices Hiroshi Seiki. Duets Trivia *Chiyo is the third Pretty Cure to already have her powers at the start of the first episode after Cure Sword and Cure Princess. **However, she is the first lead/pink Cure to have her powers before episode one. *Chiyo is the seventh Cure to originate from another world but is the first Cure to come from a different planet. *Chiyo is the first pink Cure to have blonde hair in civilian form and hot pink hair in Cure form instead of hazel/magenta/auburn hair in civilian form and blonde hair in Cure form. *Chiyo is the sixth Cure to have a drastic hair color change. **She is however, the first Cure to have a drastic eye color change, from blue to pink. *She is the first Pink Cure to be partners with a purple Cure instead of a white or blue Cure. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Terumi Chiyo Cure Cosmos Previews IMAG0068.jpg|Cure Cosmos uncolored preview Cure Cosmos test.png|Cure Cosmos colored preview References Category:Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! Category:HibikiCures Category:Lead Cures